pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chikorita
Chikorita |ndex=152 |poprzedni=Mew |następny=Bayleef |obraz=Chikorita.png |klasyfikacja=Pokémon Liść |typ= |umiejętność=Zarastanie |ukryta umiejętność=Straż Liści |samiec = 87,5 |samica = 12,5 |wzrost=2'11"/0.9 m |waga=14.1 lbs./6.4 kg |ciało=08 |łapa = Plik:F152.png |color=zielony |Johto=#001 |Fiore=R-007 |Oblivia= |grupa= |kroki=5140 - 5396 |szansa schwytania=45 |szansa schwytania 2 =11,9 |doświadczenie=64 |przyjaźń=70 |HP=0 |atak=0 |obrona=0 |sp atak=0 |sp obrona=1 |szybkość=0 |egggroup1=Potwory |egggroup2=Rośliny |ndex=152 |jdex=001 |gendercode=31 |generation=2 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |type1=trawiastego }}Chikorita (jap: チコリータ Chicorita) jest em typu Trawiastego, wprowadzonym w Generacji II. Ewoluuje w a, począwszy od poziomu 16, po czym ewoluuje w , począwszy od poziomu 32. Razem z em i , Chikorita jest jednym z trzech Pokémonów starterów Johto dostępnych na początku Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, i SoulSilver. Biologia Fizjologia Chikorita jest niewielkim Pokémonem jasnozielonej barwy, z ciemniejszym zielonym liściem na czubku głowy i pączkami wyrastającymi z szyi. Chikorita ma nieproporcjonalnie dużą głowę w stosunku do reszty ciała, w której osadzone są oczy barwy czerwonej, wyglądające jakby nie występowały w nich źrenice. Pokémon posiada cztery odnóża, na których znajdują się pojedyncze paznokcie, a także mały ogonek. Jego cechą rozpoznawczą jest liść umiejscowiony na głowie, który często ma większą długość niż reszta ciała, a który ma właściwości lecznicze i uspakajające. Różnice płci Brak. Specjalne umiejętności Potrafi użyć swojego liścia w celu oczyszczenia powietrza, ale także by znaleźć ciepłe miejsce. Ma on też aromaterapeutyczne właściwości. Zachowanie Jak większość Pokémonów tego typu jest bardzo potulny i wrażliwy emocjonalnie. Martwi się, gdy jest źle zrozumiany. Stara się unikać walk. Większość czasu spędza na kąpielach słonecznych, ale nie jest pewne czy robi to na potrzebę fotosyntezy, czy dlatego, że jest zmiennocieplny i potrzebuje się ogrzać. Chikorita wydaje się czuły na zmiany w swoim środowisku. Środowisko naturalne Chikority można znaleźć na łąkach w całym regionie Johto. Jednak ze względu na status Pokémona, dzikie Chikority są trudne do zdobycia i zazwyczaj znajdują się pod opieką trenerów. Dieta Tak jak każdy Pokémon, Chikorita nie pogardzi karmą dla Pokémonów lub jagodami. W anime Ważniejsze występy Chikorita Asha Ash złapał żeńską Chikoritę w Ocalić Chikoritę. Szaleje na punkcie swojego trenera. Ewoluowała w odcinku Uwaga! Wysokie napięcie!. Chikorita Casey Chikorita Casey zadebiutował w Co dwie głowy to nie jedna. Był to starter Pokémon Casey. Ewoluował w Bayleef w odcinku Uwaga! Pokémon-robaki!, a później w Meganium w Popatrz na siebie, Elekid. Chikorita Vincenta Chikorita był starterem Vincenta, którego otrzymał od profesora Elma. Ewoluował w Meganium przed The Legend of Thunder!. Inne Silver posiada Chikoritę, jak widać w SS018. Zachowuje się tak samo, jak Pikachu dla Asha, w tym podróżuje na ramieniu trenera. Chikorita należący do Lyry pojawił się w [[DP143|''Ale jajo!]], gdzie został pokonany w bitwie przez Piplupa Dawn. Następnie pojawił się w ''Walka o Dwuwalkę, gdzie brał udział w podwójnej bitwie z Ashem i Dawn. On i Croconaw Khoury'ego zostali pokonani przez Cyndaquila i Monferno. Chikorita pojawił się w filmie ''Arceus i Klejnot Życia'' obok innych starterów Pokémon z Johto: Cyndaquila i Totodile'a. Inny Chikorita pojawił się w PK23 i PK24. Stał się dobrym przyjacielem Pikachu i jego towarzyszy. Drugoplanowe role Chikorita pojawił się w wielu innych odcinkach w anime. W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures Dane w grach Występy NPC Opisy w Pokédexie - - - - - - - Lokalizacje - }} }} - |link=Pal Park|area= }} - - }} po wejściu po raz pierwszy do Hali Sław}} - ( ) }} - - W pobocznych grach - , Radosna Wieża (8F-11F)}} - , Mistyczny Las (1F-13F), Szczęśliwy Podgląd (B1F-B15F), Tajemnicza Dżungla (1F-29F)}} , Mistyczny Las (1F-13F), Szczęśliwy Podgląd (B1F-B15F), Tajemnicza Dżungla (1F-29F)}} |t= |area= }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Symbol Strażnika|area=Stara Posiadłość}} - |area=Pokémon starter}} - Trzymany przedmiot Berry|gsc1pl=Jagoda (przedmiot) Jagoda|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=100|gsc1image=no }} Statystyki Podstawowe statystyki Statystyki Pokéathlonu Efektywność typów Lista ruchów Poprzez poziom Poprzez TM/HM Poprzez Poprzez nauczanie Specjalne ruchy Ewolucja |no2=153 |typ1= |typ2= |typ3= |name2=Bayleef |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=154 |name3=Meganium |type1-3=Grass }} Ciekawostki Pochodzenie Powiązane artykuły * Chikorita Asha * Chikorita Casey * Chikorita Vincenta * Megaree * Zespół Go-Getters * Pokémon Starter * Pokémonowy Partner (Mystery Dungeon) |} Chikorita (domyślny) 152 Kategoria:Pokémony Kategoria:Pokémony z gen. II Kategoria:Pokémony typu trawiastego Kategoria:Startery